transport_defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
You can also see the official updates on Steam. Rev 1051-1100. Date: 19.09.2017 - ??.??.???? Rev 1077. Date 26.2.2018 New system is added: Feature Prestige. Get 1 prestige point for every 1M cleared sectors. Prestige features (limited amount, mostly high level) to increase max level, price per level is increased too. P.S. I'm still alive but have some health issues lately (not serious). Working on new game, got a bit stuck and tired, so decided to add prestige system i was talking about some time ago to TD. For those who interested i'll definitely post in discord about test version for new game when it's ready, no ETA now :) Have fun! Rev 1076f4. Date 8.1.2018 Alien Invasion Event: 1-15 Febuary. Spawn Chance +10%, Cargo chance +10%, Cargo mult x5, Money mult x100 Fixed item breaking with inserted gems result in game freeze Drone Restoration Event. Date 10.1.2018 Bonuses: - WP delivery reward x4 - MP regen rate +100% Ends: February, 1 Have fun! P.S. I know some of you are angry because of this drastical changes, especially owners of low lvl mythics or 300+ lvl items. When i added 50% break reward ot total item upgrade price it gone to hell (everything was balanced around WP delivery and item breaking as 3x delivery reward). Sorry for that :) Rev 1076f2. Date 8.1.2018 - Don't reset DUST on sentinel reset Rev 1076f1. Date 8.1.2018 - Fix 'New year bonus' feature giving damage instead of money and add exp scaling with SL instead of just multiplication - Fix problem with negative price for features with big amount of levels and price scaling of L * L - Better crew info entry on stats page Rev 1076. Date 7.1.2018 REV 1076 - New system: Crew members, buy from cargo ops. Every crew member generates 0.1% of transferable cargo as cargo every hour. Max crew: 500 - New feature: 'Ninetoes' - autoclicks - New feature: 'Fly Swatter Scope' - fly swatter can do crits - New feature: 'Fly Swatter Handle' - fly swatter can do multi crits - New high level feature for WP bonus - New protocol 'Portal protocol' - add max sentinel starting sector to max transfer starting sector - New protocol 'Niffler protocol' - 2nd level of postman protocol - New protocol 'Soviet shaver protocol' - 2nd level of prime shaver protocol - New protocol 'Reset protocol' - combines bonuses from removed protocols(mk/cargo/unlocks) based on SL - Add: auto backup loading if current save is broken (happens on blue screen/power loss) - Add 3 new buy mult values, up to 1B - Add coin shop info on non stacked/visible coins - Fix: alt-mod purchase of feature level past max available - Fix: sentinel protocol level purchase past max available - Fix: battery stays in ui after last use - Fix: config stat value is now changed on end edit and not on every change - Fix: overdrive bonus as ^2 for starting waterpool levels, now it properly scaled - Remove: multiple sentinel protocols, sp refunded - Change: buy MK and Color crystals using Ctrl/Alt/Shift modifiers - Change: Sentinel starting sector is buffed. 10000 per SL and 250 per SP earned, but it can't exceed 65% from max completed sector - Change: WP bonus features buffed a lot - Change: weapon price features now give exponential decrease of value. Max level decreased but total bonus greatly increased - Change: 'Packager protocol' now has exponential scaling and +5 levels - Change: Decreased max distance bonuses from features and reassemblies. Increase max bonus from duration. Drone rework: - Drone level(DL) = avg level of all equipped items (including empty slots, excluding batteries). - Now item/batteries drop in a range of 85-95% of DL. - Rarity is now bound to item level, so there is no random involved in rarity selection. -Item must be levelled to max available for current rarity and then it must be upgraded to higher rarity. - Remove rarity bonus stats, now there are sockets, amount of sockets bound to item rarity, up to 3. - New rarity levels: Arcane, Soviet, Infinity. - Upgrading rarity has chance to not work. Price increases with every try. Higher the rarity - lower the chance. - Decreased by 10% per rarity, common to uncommon has 100% chance. - WP delivery base reward amount equals to DL - Upgrade price has lower scaling now. ~(L * (1 + 0.015 * L)) WP per level, in reality it has steps every 25/100 levels but values is always lower or equal to formula result. - Items gives you GEM on break now. - GEM can be broken to DUST (new resource that now can be used only on highest rarity items, additional uses may be added later). - GEM has 1 stat and can be inserted into items with sockets. - Reduced max amount of items of same type to 4. (Gems and Batteries got LCargo bonus in the pool) - All item bonuses now have smooth increase, no more big jumps on every 10/50/100 levels.So each level matters now. F.e. dps bonus on lvl 5 was 250 now it's 10k+ - Tractor beam max level limit was removed (even so it was not working properly) I- tem delivery costs 20 MP now - MP was restored to max - All available WP was removed Items that have level > 200 have it set to 200 and up to 100 levels (if item had level > 200) were refunded with WP in new price scaling Because of new limit of 4 items of same type some items will be unequipped (by lowest level in type) and WP for them will be refunded. Very Big Thanks to Weedheter for ideas Red 1075. Date 16.12.2017 Not a single nerf, only buffs, fixes and some new stuff :) Rev 1075 - HT receives MAX(OVD, WaterPool bonus), boosts HT damage as it was before if waterpool is low lvl - UI now shows proper feature price with decrease from sentinel protocol - New higher level feature 'AB Plugin #1 Patch 2' - New feature 'Warmonger' - no drone device drops - Sentinel starting cargo is now '10 * (L * MIN(10, SL)) ^ 2' - Sentinel starting features is now '3 * (L + SL)' - Sentinel starting MK is now '5 * L * (SL ^ 2)' - Sentinel feature price decrease is now '-(L * 3 + SL)' - Wave skip chance in stats page - Finally... total unlock price shows price without already unlocked feature prices :) - New configurable stat: Sentinel starting sector. Based on Total SP earned and SL (1000 per SL and 25 per SP) - Item upgrade delivery cost decreased to 60. For common/uncommon/rare conversions you receive WP refund (30/20/10) based on source item rarity after mission is completed - Fix sentinel bonuses not updated correctly when SL changes - New sentinel protocol 'Workbench protocol' - decrease amount of items needed for delivery upgrade - Inventory size increased to 60 - Add christmas tree hit effect - New TD purchase: Sentinel Reset. Resets SL and all protocols, you will get all SP back - Sentinel duration in stats - Autotransfer in XXX min entry on bottom right panel - Got some ideas implemented from discord channels while have some free time :) Thanks for ideas to: Hiroko, Chthonic_One_the_3rd, Humerez, real_rapid_jazz, Alchemic, norby89 and others! P.S. Missed multiple updates per day? :) Rev 1074. Date 16.12.2017 - Add 4 more device slots for drone. You can have max 6 devices of same type. Increase weapon delivery power requirements - Disable base HT bonus from overdrive if waterpool enabled. Because after changes to max overdrive HT starts to overdamage all weapons by very big amount - Decrease weapon base price a bit and increase base dps scaling - Increase max level for autoclick chance features by ~50% - Santa cap for drone P.S. I'm still alive, just very busy on main job last 2 months and don't have nor time nor energy to do smth else (all i do is watching films and playing from time to time). I added all big additions i wanted after TD release on steam (sentinel and drone) and out of ideas right now. Also i'm planning to start working on new game after NY ( i hope project on main job will be finished this year :) ). I'm interested in general feedback on this game (and Death Squad games if you played them on kongregate). What you like, what you don't like, what mechanics seems redutant and what stuff you really wanted to see. You can write to coconutshavers@gmail.com. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I wish you all the best in next year. Thanks for playing and support. Have fun! :) Rev 1073. Date 12.11.2017 - New feature 'Celestrelles relief' - lcargo % bonus per each maxed feature (Celestrelles's idea) - New feature 'Celestrelles ease' - money mult bonus per each maxed feature (not Celestrelles's idea :)) - New feature 'Pacifist' - remove weapons from item delivery drop table (�� Dr Sopi Phd �� Haxbox {sy}'s idea) - New feature 'Gone in 60 seconds' - remove wave spawn delay - New feature group (3 base features) for Multi crit (Weedheter's idea) - New features 'Gift from IDNoise #1, #2' - bonus TD coin per day (2 features - 2 additional coins) - New feature group(6 features) based on drone power - New feature 'AB Plugin #1 Patch 1' - tries to buy lower amount of levels if you can't afford currently set value - New drone mission 'Upgrade delivery' - convert 4 non-equipped items of same type and rarity into 1 of same type - and higher rarity - 2 new item rarities, can only be obtained by 'Upgrade delivery', they have only 3 bonus stats but increased rarity multiplier (Epic = 3, Legendary = 5, Mythic = 8) ~60 higher level features - Drone mission queue - add mission to queue and it will be auto activated when enough MP - Drone item upgrade price increase every 50 levels - Better drone item break price. Now it's 50% of WP spent on upgrades - Buff drone items (not tractor beam), now they have higher base values, level scaling and rarity scaling. Mb you even stop to use tractor beams only :) - Tractor beams have max level limit (200) - Max inventory size increased to 50 (including equipped) - Switch compass and quickload order (inlcuding changes to cooldown) - 'Double wopper' buffed - now it has exponential bonus - Thanks for feature names to: Janaszar, real_rapid_jazz, �� Dr Sopi Phd �� Haxbox {sy}, Suplex, Neet, Hiroko, barakatx2 Rev 1073f1. Date 12.11.2017 - Upgrade delivery uses all weapon types now (Community requrest), - Fix keybindings for compass and quickload (switch too) - Properly update queue on taking mission from it - Move new stats to proper categories (damage, autobuy and drone) Rev 1072. Date: 3.11.2017 - Add Money Generator log entry (Oratory's idea) - Add total sp earned stat entry (Brazinger's idea) - New features category: Funny (Jester5093's idea) - Add confirmation on Alpha&Omega purchase. Please read tooltips!!! - Disable start mission button if not enough MP and td shop items if not enough coins (iv) - Fix that battery can't be equipped after transfer if equipped battery without charges was removed (game restart helped) - New features category: Autoclick (foopex's idea) - Selling feature reduces cargo spent counter (by the amount returned back) - Highest sector this/overall for sentinel (Janaszar's idea) - Max completed sector was reset because of small rework to show max this sentinel and max all sentinels sector. This also means reset for leaderboards. - Fix unequip item button tooltip - Add drone weapon tooltip with stats (Weedheter's idea) - New feature: 'Kleptomania' - chance to get % of lcargo as cargo on drone mission comletion (Weedheter's idea) - New feature: 'Salvager' - bosses that spawn every 5 waves now have chance to drop lcargo (Weedheter's idea) - Limit MK level per weapon at 250k for those who had it higher (because of bad scaling) - Fix problem in localization doc that resulted in some missing lines (f.e. td coins shop item purchase confirmation) - Add 1 more autobuy amount - 250k - Decrease feature unlock prices because of big amount of new features added for start and mid game - Fixed rare problem when MP was not regenerating. Note: you may not get MP for offline time passed till update - Kleptomania does not receive hamster bed bonus anymore (otherwise it's ^2 bonus) - Fix MP regen in some cases not properly increasing (low regen value or other sources) - Add option to disable mk and mgen log entries - Fix dps bug when after transfer weapons still have big damage from level modifiers (x25, x100, x500 and x1000) Rev 1070f1. Date: 22.10.2017 - Fix TD cargo up not applied till you open shop tab Rev 1070. Date: 22.10.2017 - Game changer: Added enemy reward scaling, increased base reward exponent and decreased (a bit) hp scaling. Note: you can experience drop in starting level if you were pushing only with starting money, now starting money is not the only way to progress and don't affect progress that much - New feature: 'AB Plugin #6 Patch 1' - levels per purchase multiplier for 'AB Plugin #6' (Klagis's idea) - New feature: 'Quality Control' - reduces amount of ships in wave (including boss guards) (real_rapid_jazz's idea) - New feature: 'Pink rabbit' - chance for 4x cargo - New feature: 'Anger management' - damage mult from transfer duration - New feature: 'War economy' - money mult from transfer duration - New feature: 'Lucky 10' - chance to get Lucky 20 bonus on 10th sector between every 20 - New feature: 'Pressure chamber' - mk on autoclick chance (Advocate's idea about autoclick bound features) - New feature: 'Pressure gauge' - amount of mk on autoclick - New feature: 'Hue' - color crystals on autoclick chance - New feature: 'Saturation' - amount of color crystals on autoclick - New feature: 'Bumper Sticker' - weapon levels on autoclick chance (ventuz's name) - New feature: 'Sticker catalogue' - amount of weapon levels on autoclick - New feature: 'Defuse sequence' - chance to reduce ability CD on autoclick - New feature: 'Bugged request' - weapon levels on autoclick chance - New feature: 'Invalid transaction' - amount of weapon levels on autoclick - New feature: 'Automation best practices' - bonus cargo on autotransfer (based on transfer duration in min, max 480 min) - New feature: 'Delivery logistic' - MP on transfer chance (4+ hours duration) - New feature: 'Drone network' - amount of MP on transfer (4+ hours duration) - New feature: 'Component warranty' - WP on transfer chance (4+ hours duration) - New feature: 'Defect compensation' - amount of WP on transfer (4+ hours duration) - New feature: 'Bag of bags' - cargo spent counter receives additional % from spent amount - New feature: 'Philanthropist' - money reward mult from total MK levels - New feature: 'Liquid alloys' - MK price discount - New feature: 'Tooth fairy' - chance to get drone item on transfer (4+ hours duration) - New feature: 'Present box' - max weapon levels per transfer per weapon you can get from weapon level generation features - New feature: 'Big bada boom' - damage from ship explosions - New feature: 'Alpha & Omega' - disable all weapons, but HT. HT has Total Dps. Feature can reduce cpu load (maineiceman remembered it from web version :smiley: ) - New higher level feature: 10+. Thx for some names to: Celestrelle, real_rapid_jazz, Humerez, Janaszar, Oratory - New sentinel module: 'Packager protocol' - feature upgrade price discount (Wheeyoun's idea) - New sentinel module: 'Logistic protocol' - mp regen rate increase (Advocate's idea) - New stat entries. Previous sentinel duration/sector/SP, new counters - mk/crytals/weapon levels/cargo from autoclicks - New system: Stat Configs. Select autotransfer timer, starting sector, autotransfer on retry and retry amount from range of values. Defaults to max. (community idea) - Show starting sector and starting weapon level as whole number without rounding (Hratt's idea) - Increase alien cargo features max level - Increase cargo20 feature max level - Increase cargo on kill features max level - Fix compass not receiving bonus from 'Compass bonus' stat - Compass by default has 50% bonus - Decrease compass mult and compass bonus features value per level. Increase max level for compass bonus features - TD coins time skips give MP (Count Viscount's idea) - TD coins free portal gives bonus cargo (5x) - Fix free portal not giving bonus from distance/duration - Reworked starting money (because money reward received scaling) - Buffed sentinel's killer protocol, from 50x to 100x - Buffed sentinel's merchant protocol, from 3x to 20x - Added exponential multiplier for MK damage bonus. Final MK bonus mult = (1 + MK damage * MK level) * (1.005 ^ MK level) - Increase MK price scaling - Added exponential damage mult grow for basic damage mult features - Buffed drone money magnets, ammo generator and targeting system - Buffed drone weapon damage bonus - Upgrade weapon features have increased max level - Increased max level (up to 10e9) for most damage and money reward features - Add feature level scaling for most damage and money features - Increase per level bonus for most damage and money features - Remove/Increase bonus limit for some of features - Add tooltip for SL + 2 price to upgrade button - Add break item WP amount into button - New log entry: skipped sectors reward on transfer (barakatx2's idea) - Fix transfer skip does not resets abilities and 'upgrade detector' limit - Fix feature group dropdown stays open after changing tab - Decrease SP cargo spent requirements scaling a bit - Add new feature category: Drone - 3 new steam achievement levels for feature unlocks - Money per click/ability activation now bound to enemy kill time, if you do almost no damage reward will be low too - Added ability to export current setup of features/protocols/items to clipboard (F12), use it to share your setups (darkrsg's idea) - Rename Chocolate Salty Balls to Klagis's Chocolate Salty Balls by request from feature name author :) - Added new feature: 'Anything'. Now you can level nothing, anything and something... but what for? Hm.... - Nothing was buffed by 27.3% - Neet gonna be removed from the game soon - Join discord! Ask for help, do feature requests - and mb some of them will be implemented, or you can just greet me if you like the game :) - Tip: don't spend all your MP on item deliveries (bonus stats don't scale and base stat is good even on common items), do wp deliveries, lvl up weapons/devices to go further in sectors Rev 1069f5. Date: 17.10.2017 - Improved drop chance mechanic for drone items delivery. Now every item delivery mission increases per-rarity bonuses for a drop chance of that rarity, this bonus reset when item of this rarity was received. With introduction of this system i've set initial bonus on non zero value - Fix beam platform length after move down - Possible fix mission sometimes has delivering status with 00:00 time Rev 1069f4. Date: 16.10.2017 - Offline features: Dwarf mechMiner move up by 23 features, Leprechaun's hat move up by 8 features - Fix error on item break (sometimes) that can increase cpu load and memory consumption Rev 1069f3. Date: 16.10.2017 - Fixed changelog Rev 1069f2. Date: 16.10.2017 - Big rework on stats representation. All stats are much shorter now and they have tooltips with additional info you may need - Decrease feature unlock pricing a bit (don't expect to unlock all features if you are at 10k sector) - Offline mode buff. Move features that add offline bonuses up in unlock order and decrease their prices. Now you will get offline locked cargo gen prior to online locked cargo gen. - Added offline sector progress (rough). Moves you through sectors only if you have enough damage to defeat boss in required time, doesn't simulate autobuy and ability use - Decrease compass' 2nd bonus featur. It had wrong level from old revision when it was random from max and it didn't have hamster bed bonus, also moved down a bit (~10 features) in unlock order - Add Battle ability notice in ability tooltip - Add feature unlock price difference note in unlock button tooltip - Fix missing bracket in some scaling formulas for item's base stat - Fix offline MP generation again. It was limited by 1 offline hour... have 50 MP for free again :) - Note about localizations. I've prepared import script from google sheets and move locale files to open dir for tests, but this updates breaks all localizations (stats are mandatory). I'll update document with new tags later and fix RU localization (when i have time and mood to work with it) Rev 1069f1. Date: 15.10.2017 - Add color change for drone weapon - Add show/hide toggle for drone weapon projectiles - Add bonus stats reroll for drone items - Add base stat scaling formula tooltip for drone items - Auto equip new item if drone has empty slot - Fix feature tooltip duplication of bound value - Fix drone weapons have almost 0 damage when all weapons have 0 level - Possible fix visual required cargo spent for next SP if you had SP debt after scaling - Fix offline MP generation. Everyone will receive on update up to 50 MP Rev 1069. Date: 14.10.2017 - New system: Drone. Complete missions to get items and weapon parts. Equip items on drone and upgrade them with weapon parts. Note: you must have at least 1 sentinel reset. Items have stat bonuses to base stats like damage, locked cargo and money and rare items can give bonuses to some features, f.e. increase max long run bonus or Lucky 20 bonus - 57 new steam achievements - 4 in game achievements (2 money, 2 damage) - Add new sentinel protocol: Postman protocol - increase WP reward from drone missions - 10 new features - 10 higher level versions of existing features - 3 new reassembly levels for each weapon (78 reassemblies total) - Increase feature unlock price scaling for 180+ features - Rename Oratory's bicycle to Oratory's walker - Added locked cargo gen / interval value on stats page - Hamster bed bonus now shown in floating rewards and on stats page - Increase SP cargo requirements scaling(bearbeitet) - Change offline report from message box to log entry - Clicker protocol is scaled from SL now as SL / 2 - Improve auto quickload use. It will be autoused only if compass and jack are on cooldown - Add message boxes with erros if game can't access steam's api and errors if save or load failed - Reworked cargo on kill/ability activation/alien/20 sectors frature bonuses. Now they are scaled with sector lvl and final bonus = Max(LCargo reward at closest boss sector * Value / 10000, Value) - Added stat entries on stats tab for new scaled values (cargo section) - Added limit per transfer to weapon levels from bosses - SP reset and recalculated based on new scaling. Only if SP debt > 20 - New TD coin item: WP Up! - Add stacking for steam inventory tickets - Fix locked cargo generator stats entry. It was always increasing by gen value even if max value per transfer was reached - Fix sentinel reset resets feature's custom groups - Fix offline report showing wrong value for locked cargo generator - Super mega reverse nerf: Jester5093 and - Michael - DUO max level x1000 - Thanks for some new feature names to: real_rapid_jazz, Rayzonic, Neet, Celestrelle, Klagis(bearbeitet) Rev 1068f6. Date: 4.10.2017 - Rework ability CD reset on transfer. Now CD is reduced by % of transfer distance. 0-100% based on 0-500 sectors distance - Decrease GPS value per lvl - Fix some ui artifacts appeared after optimizations. Let me know if you see more Rev 1068f5. Date: 4.10.2017 - UI optimizations - Fix crazy cpu load on showing rewards Rev 1000-1050. Date: 20.08.2017 - 18.09.2017 Rev 1012. Date: 22.08.2017 - Fix transfer error Rev 1011. Date: 22.08.2017 - Fix collector achievement value calculation - Now really fixed offline reward - Added xLevelMults (x25/100/500/100) info in weapon tooltip - Quickload resets cd for active abilities (buffs) Rev 1010. Date: 21.08.2017 - Fix damage bonus from weapon level, when lvl > 200 Rev 1009. Date: 20.08.2017 - Increase damage/money per level for Tsar cannon and Second hadn shop - Some optimizations Rev 1008. Date: 20.08.2017 -Increase damage features max level x 100 (Tsar cannon, etc) - Money reward features max level x10 - Ability cd decrease in offline - Better starting money description - XMult chancevalue on stats page - CtrlShiftAlt + Click modifier for lvlup weapon button to buy % (25/50/100) of max avaialble level + tooltip on button - Changelog - opened by clicking on rev label